The Swicth
by Personamidna
Summary: [Spoilers] The events of persona 4 and persona 3 are switched. Yu Narukami A third year begins a new life at gekkoukan high. A new mystery seem to have present itself, why is the sky green, what are the coffins? What is that tower? The Truth is shrouded in darkness. Authors Universe (Yu/Yukkio) Minato up for vote! I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Hello PersonaMidna here and welcome to my first fanfic. I already have a pairing for Yu. Minato I want to leave up vote in comments. This is my first fic so I might be choppy (hopefully not) so any criticism is welcomed. I have a vision on how this will go. Believe it or not I had planned to release this on January 1st, however I got a bolt of inspiration on how the first chapter should start and completely revised it.

**Spells: ****Ziodyne****! **Speech: "hey Yu, what's up?" thoughts: '_the truth of the dark hour!'_ I don't own Persona. "announcements/ support speech:_** Careful Junpei confused…**_

Chapter: one Enter Yu Narukami The Prologue.

Date: April/11/2011 10:00

A silver haired teenage boy looked out the window of the, eyes extremely focusing on colorful city that laid before him. His body posture revealed an almost blank nonexistent personality. One can almost say he was sleeping, however in his mind a war of conflicting emotions preformed like phantom winds. the boy closed his eyes trying to achieve the sleep the will never grace him. 'This is just like last time, on a train going to a new school, I wonder why do I have this bad feeling.'

The clock hit 11:00 when the silver headed boy succumb to darkness...

The boy's sleep was disrupted when mysterious yet familiar music, followed by a voice that started his past Journey.

"Welcome to the velvet room, do not be alarmed you are fast asleep in the real world". '_The darkness seemed to clear only to reveal the nostalgic limo, an assortment of drinks to the left and on the right was the assistant Margret who greeted. "Welcome back Yu Narukami, it seems that you will be in needing assistance in the upcoming contract" Margret voice seem to display an aura of command. _

"_huh?" Yu started "Contract? Isn't the truth been reveled?". _

_Margret nodded pulling a tarot card from the table. "it seems that a new contract is being forged, the cards seem to hold much strife towards the future and loss. Loss however there seems to be an additional wild card that has the ability to change destiny". She then flipped the card reveling a fool. _

_Yu thoughts were simple 'Change destiny? Is my destiny being changed? No I do not think Igor was talking about my destiny._

_Margret continued as if she heard Yu thoughts "You are correct, this will be the first time where there has been two guests in the velvet room with similar contracts" Margret quickly reveled another tarot cards showing a reversed fool. _

'_is the other guest here?' Yu quickly looked around "where is the other user"? _

_Igor seemed to be amused, shuffling his hands. "The velvet room that you see before you is shaped by your soul, there will be times where I cannot be present as I will be addressing a new member". _

_Margret extended her hand towards the fusion chart "During those times I will be the one to assist you in the persona fusions, I may not be as strong as my master however in terms of fusing persona of four or more cards so I will be restricted." Margret paused before continuing on her explanation "I can still call out your old persona from the links you made during your last Journey you will be glad to know that the links you have made seem to be strong almost like its unbreakable, however I advise caution that the links of the old may not be enough, I also advise you to limit your power. There is a reason for the restriction be assured"._

_Yu shifted in his chair as the fog outside the Limo seemed to transfigure. why limit my power with lower personas when I could use persona's like Loki and trumpeter, and Izanagi-No-Okami? Maybe Margret is right the answer will appear within time.' _

_Looking out the window, Yu saw that the fog that obstructed the view started to change the fog became thicker, with a hint of green color . As always looking ahead seems to be near impossible however, 'wait a minute what was that? Is that a tower?' Yu looked back to Igor to question the destination however he was surprised to see that Igor was gone. _

_Margret waved her hand as in the time was growing short. "My masters seems to have taken a leave for the other guest, like last time you will be faced with a contract, unfortunately you must seek this contract failing to do so may be costly." The vision of the velvet room and the Empress seem to white out. "I wish you luck Yu Narukami."_

* * *

"_**Stationed C is now arriving, Welcome to Port Island Station."**_

Yu eyes flutter open. 'That dream, the velvet room, was it a dream?' as to prove that dream wasn't a normal dream Yu opened his hand reveling a Velvet key. Walking out of the train into a sea of people Yu took a glance at the station clock which read 11:56 PM. 'four minutes till midnight.

Tugging his baggage containing his clothes, an old Yasogami High school uniform, a new Gekkoukan uniform a few memoirs from Inaba and the Katana that has seen better days, and two pictures. One of his friends on the day he left, and the second of Nanako, and Doujima. On the street Yu started to Notice something? 'Am I being watched?' *beep, beep, beep, bee,* Yu looked down to see his phone power off on its own, looking at his watch he notice that the time was exactly 12:00, the second hand was not moving.

Yu looked and saw a familiar tower off into the distance sounded by a green sky and a blood red moon. Yu fascinated by the anomaly bumped into a blue haired teen. "Excuse me I'm sorry for bumping into you". The blue haired kid only seemed to glare at him before shaking his head "its fine I was just heading to the port Island dorm." Recognizing that's the dorm he was traveling to was about responding but immediately felt a familiar sickness and clutched his head. When yu looked up he saw that the blue haired teen was walking towards the dorm. Yu felt a calling, as if someone or something wanted to summoned, the last time this happen was when he summoned a he gained Izanagi. "wait a minute." Summoning the power of his persona a Persona Card of the fool arcane Izanagi appeared in front of him spinning tantalizingly a few inches from his palm. It wasn't just the card he felt like he could summon him right now. 'I need to calm… looks like Igor was right. I have entered a contract. But if that's correct then that guy that I bumped into has something to do with my persona, like Izanami! I need to play it off.' Closing his eyes he felt that some of his persona were still in his sea of souls, persona such as Izanagi, High Pixie, Black frost, Loki, Alice, and finally a faint connection towards Izanagi-No-Okami. Izanagi felt different almost like he was gaining new strength, 'could this been a result of the bonds that I formed in Inaba?' Opening his eyes he realized that he was alone. shaking off the impeding headache he traveled towards Iwatodai dorm for much needed rest.

* * *

Location Iwatodai Dorm

Yu looked towards the building. 'silent I wonder if there will be anybody in the building to greet me here, probably not.' Yu then proceeded to head into the build with the only rusted sound of a door that seemed a few days from retirement. There to greet him was a red headed women reading on the couch.

"ahh your finally here, I was worried you may have lost your way. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I heard your name was Yu Narukami is that correct?" Closing the door behind him Yu nodded "That my name." Sighing Yu asked "excuse me Mitsuru Sempai, but can you direct to my room? I am exhausted."

Mitsuru not looking up from her notes "take the stairs, second floor is for the women and the third floor is for the men, the roof is off limits when it hits 11:30, and normally we locked the doors at 11:00 as well, however we knew that we have new dorm mates so we decided that one person should man the watch for you. You should probably get some rest."

Yu blinked rapidly before nodding and heading to his new room. 'did I hear relief in her voice, and what is the one person on watch detail? It was like she expected me to find trouble along the way.' Opening the door Narukami found a simple bed with sheets and a pillow, there was a desk and a closet but beside that nothing of interest. Dropping his bag and checking the time on his phone the time read 12:03. "hmm weird, the time must be wrong." Ignoring the questionable state of time on his phone Yu plopped into his bed not even bothering in changing into sleep wear and promptly fell asleep with hopes that the velvet room well not show up again.

* * *

Authors note: I have some ideas on where to take this story, there will be changes from the actually story line, some may not seem different but a chance of a meeting can change the flow of a story completely. there will be tragedy, Humor, and things will get crazy AU. Worry not the P4 cast will be in this story in their own way. If someone had a similar idea like this I apologized for using the same idea This will be a Yu centered around Yu's experience if he was in the persona 3's story. I will also apologies for my lack of honorifics uses, I promise to get better at there uses –PersonaMidna


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

Hello persona here, sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. See I have this fear that the moment I release my chapter is the moment I see this huge ass error in spelling… I wonder if the higher reviewed writer must feel when they released a chapter… Also if your wondering why Minato is acting weird as compared to persona q or how Minato is portrayed in persona 3 is simple I am trying to build him in a certain light as compared to Yu… that's all I am going to say for now enjoy I do not own anything.

Chapter 2: The attack.

***Beep, beep beep***

Yu did not give the clock the chance to sound off a fourth time, the sun had yet to rise. Looking at the small window he could see the lights of the city. 'might as well get up and get ready it will take around thirty minutes to get to Gekkoukan high school.' Dressing into his new high school uniform Yu felt incredibly uncomfortable, the uniform unlike his Yasogami High school uniform is slim fight, Yu did open his jacket providing Yu to feel more fresh air to bleed through the white under shirt. Heading down he saw that the blue haired teen was the same he met on the way to dorm sitting on the couch, he had the same uniform on with the exception is that the blue haired teen's jacket was closed instead of open, Yu waved "hello, nice to see you again".

The blue haired teen waved back lazily "Good morning" his voice was fairly stoic and uncaring, it did not seem like he was a morning person. "my name is Minato Aristato"

"Mine is Yu Narukami…" Yu responded back

"…." Minato nodded but said nothing else. It was as if the only thing that matter to was to take a sip of his tea and remember how to live again.

'maybe I should leave him be.' Yu looked at his clock and decided to start heading towards his new school.

Unlike Yasogami where there was a lack of teachers, clubs and funds for any major event Gekkoukan High had the money to hire a multiple of teacher, hold over the top events in Japan. The prize of the school was actually the wide arrange of successful clubs to choice from, most placed second or third nationally. However to Yu, the school was just another place to be and stay for the year. Approaching the school gate Yu looked at the massive building. 'another year, another school. The only difference is that I have a dorm room now.'.

Yu felt his phone ring, looking at the new text message on his phone. It was from Yosuke "_hey partner. I Heard from Yukiko that you arrived you are at a new place for the year, here to wish you luck man. You probably don't need it, also I've heard that Naoto is working on a case over there she didn't tell us what it was about though Kanji been bugged out about to. Thought you would want to know. Seeya partner."_

Yu smiled before punching back a replay "_ thanks Yosuke for the luck, tell everyone I said hello, who knows maybe I can see you guys on vacation or something, also Ill keep an eye for Naoto for kanji". _

Yu looked at the massive school before him now,_ 'such a massive school, it looks more, like a college campus than a high school.'_

Yu looked at the schedule he signed up for._ 'Looks like I have a Homeroom with Mr .Daniel on Math. room building three room 3-027, For science Mrs. Dianna, ,for English Mrs. Magrine, Physical . and lastly history with Mr. Justice? what a name to history teacher for justice, I can only imagine what would happen if he was in law the jokes that must g through him._

Yu walked into his homeroom only to find excessive gossip_. One brown haired girl whispered " did you hear we got a transferred student". "I heard the new student is a cute" said another _female student. A black haired boy muttered_ "he is probably a douche."_

Yu Narukami sighed before sitting down._ ' even in a different school the same gossip persist. Immediately judging without even knowing my name.' _the chatter all died when a man with glasses came and sat down on at the teachers desk_. _The man greeted the class. "hello my name is Mr. Da…." The teacher stopped talking randomly and looked down.

Yu thought_ 'huh why did he stop?' _upon close inspection Yu found out that he was in fact asleep._ 'wow not even two minutes in. I can already tell this year is going to be something'_

The teacher woke up , blinked a few times, then proceeded like nothing happened" welcome Gekkoukan High. I will be your Teacher for the year, as some of you may know, we have a new student." Motioning for Yu to stand "This Yu Narukami he comes fro….." the teacher fell asleep again.

_The whole entire class sweat dropped. " is, is he serious?" "why do I have to be stuck here again?"_

_ started muttering "take your seats and turn to page three , we, we going over ….zzzzz….."_

* * *

_***ding, ding***_

_Yu _Narukami stood up and started walking out of his last class_ with Mr. Justice who was absent due to a medical emergency that day. ' all normal teachers with the exception of Daniel' walking down the hall he spotted a club sign. Join the kendo club, recruitment start next week. Meets are on Monday and Wednesday. _Yu could not stop the smirk that played on his lips. Yu was always interested with kendo in fact one of his many hobbies was training with a wooden shaped katana, however most schools that Yu attend a school never had a dedicated kendo school or the club was a joke. Surly Gekkoukan High would prove interesting. 'Unfortnatly it does not start till next week, I guess I can hold off till then' Yu then proceeded to leave the school building not noticing the two golden eyes stalking him.

As Yu was returning back to the dorm from using the Iwatodai train station, Yu mind went back to what was said about in the velvet room. ' A contract that must be found. Last time I made a contact with Teddie, it was simple yet binding_. ' needed to help Teddies' world and to stop the killer_.' Stepping out of the train Yu started to walk back to the dorm. Night was nearly approaching. '_but the way Margret worded the contract is like I have a choice to make, unlike last time where I was forced into such one. There still to many variables to consider to make an accurate guess.'_

Opening the door Yu was greeted to a girl in pink talking to Mitsuro. "What do you mean he has potential? I mean stupie can mess things up."

Mitsuro shook her head "we must consider all possible candidates and he fits the bill for now, there is still some things that must…." Mitsuro looked and saw Yu approached them. "ohh its you, I did not see you there. How was your first day Narukami-san?"

Yu smiled '_what were they talking about a candidate? Stupie_?' "nothing to exciting though I do have one teacher who cannot seem to stay awake. How was Yours sempai?"

Mitsuro chuckeled "ahh you have Daniels? Don't worry about him, he will wake up eventually. My day was rather uneventful as well. By the way in case you were wondering this Yukari Takeba. Yukari this is Yu Narukami."

The Yukari gave a small wave "pleasure to meet you" Yu responded in kind. "Nice to meet you too."

After waiting for a bit Yu realized that they finished talking. Yu decided to headed for his room to finish unpack. Surprisingly it took awhile because the clock hit eleven thirty when he was done. ' phew that takes care of everything. 'Lets see clothes, books from Inaba, laptop, and finally my Katana that I used for to solve the murder case all unpacked'. Deciding to hit the bed to gain a proper rest Yu fell asleep. _'I wonder what I am going to dream of now? Maybe wrestling with a robot wielding axe riding a huge bull … that would be rather entertaining actually'_

***Bang,***

An unearthly scream filled the dorm Rousing Yu from bed. _'what the hell was that? was that a scream?_' walking out to investigate the offending noise. Yu traveled upstairs only to encounter a trio of shadows, it had a blue mask an slime like body and long tendril of an arm, blocking his path. Yu was too startled to move as the shadow made a gurgling noise and rammed him back down the stairs to next to his room. Dazed Yu stood up. _ was that a shadow? Maybe it was… No that was defiantly a shadow but the question is how is it in the real world? Now is not the time…First things first I need a weapon_'

The three shadows that attacked Yu went downstairs to pursuit only to find found that Yu was no longer on the ground but running towards a door. The shadows trying to intercept but they were too slow as the door slammed a Maya in the face knocking him down. Confused the shadows waited for their prey to return from the door. When the door open the first shadow was skewered by a Insanely large Naginata with a massive blade at its end.

**Izanagi Cleave!**

The now ethereal being called Izanagi wielded a naginata and was covered in black coat sporting military insignia on his shoulders, a steel helmet, and white under mesh suit, his yellow eyes sent a chilling death glare to the unfortunate Mayas. Removing his blade from the first Izanagi went at blistering speeds to the second Maya and slashed it in half with practiced ease. Narukami then rushed and demolished the knocked down shadow using his Katana. Narukami looked around trying to find more shadows in the dark hall way, only to see nothing but a simple green tint come from the stairs. 'was that all of them? What are the Shadows doing here?' just then Yu heard running coming from the stairs. Waiting to surprise the potential threat Yu called out his Persona card. The card dangled in front of his palm waiting to be crushed and summoned. Only for Yu to be surprised to see when Mitsuro, Minato, and Yukari came down.

Mitsuro responded first "Are you alright? What, what are you holding?" Minato also followed up "why do you have a sword out?"

Yu mind raced trying to find out a proper response. _' I can't just say that I destroyed three shadows with a persona can I_?' "I heard a scream and decided to investigate. You said that there has been intruders in the past, so I just reacted."

The trio looked at each other before Mitsuro spoke. "so you did not see a shadow? No there was an anomaly here just a few seconds ago. It would be impossible to miss" Yu was taken back. ' she knows?' Yu asked "wait you know what a shadow is?"

Mitsuro blinked. " I…. Wait?" Mitsuro pointed at Narukami. " you are a persona user. I should have known, your power was to readable on the frequency…..I should've known."

Yu did not know what to think. ' the only other people with persona besides me is the investigation team and Adachi.' "you seem to have an Idea of what on going on Mitsuro senpai. Care to fill in the details."

Mitsuro gave a sigh of relief " it seems that there is some things I need to discuss huh, I can provided the answers you might have. And I will answer them but wait for tomorrow after school, everyone here seems to tired and we have a new persona user who just awoken," pointing to Minato who looked drained of all energy. Taking a good look at Minato Yu instantly recognized the signs of a new persona user, fatigue. "alright I'll hold you to it Senpai."

Leaving back to his room Narukami looked and saw that the time was only 12:02 'defiantly weird. Maybe the shadows have something to deal with the phenomenon.' Trying for sleep Narukami couldn't seem to get any. 'a new awoken persona user. I have a feeling that I am rapidly approaching the contract that Igor has sent me to accomplish.' And with that final thought sleep finally.

Ch.2 end

Persona Midna here to say thank you for reading. sorry for the somewhat low content, we are still in the prologue.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Yu Narukami!

Enjoy! PS I do not own anything. Also anyone who can guess which game a certain teacher is based off you get the cookie! Also sorry this took so long. I thought a research paper was due few days ago…. Turns out its due a month from now. Like alw

Ch. 3 Welcome to SEES Yu Narukami!

Waking up before The Alarm clock can go off, Yu got dressed and ready for school. Leaving the door he realized that Mitsuro was already gone. ' hmm she usually still in the dorm at this time.' Taking a glance at Minato he noticed that his skin was white, and death like. 'The awakening to a persona does not sap you of this much energy… I should leave him be.' Heading towards to the school, Yu felt like someone was staring at him. Stopping Yu turned around to see what appears to be a young man with a red vest with a white shirt sporting a red Bandage reading SEES.

"Morning, the name Akihiko Sanada" the now identify person raised his to shake Yu's hand. "heard a lot about you from Mitsuro"

Nodding Yu shook his hand taking a glance at his uniform "Nice to meet you Akihiko. Are you in high school?"

Akihiko gave a small chuckle "why yes I am. Actually I am a senior this is my last year on Gekkoukan high, however I am a member of SEES like Mitsuro and the captain of the boxing club. If you ever need anything ask me" Akihiko gave Yu a note before he boarded the train.

Yu watched the man left. 'that was planed to happen.' Opening his hand Yu realized that there was a note. 'ahh so that's why'. Reading the note. _After. School meet me in at student council room, Unlike Minato and other recruits, you already had the persona ability and knowledge of shadows. I wish to exchange information and make an offer to help defeat shadows. Maybe at the same time we can clear up some of the mysteries revolving on the nature of shadows. I also do not have your contact information so I was unable to send you a message.'_ Yu looked at the rapidly approaching school. ' another school another incident… I hope this does not become norm now.'

Entering his last class of the day Yu sat down at the far end of the class as to avoid any unwanted gossip. '_I wonder, is it possible to get in contact with Naoto to alert the investigation team of what is happening. Maybe Teddie can help explain the shadows presences, why do I feel uneasy?'_

The door opened and entered a wild man with the spikiest hair Yu has ever seen on a person. '_those look like devil horns_' The man in question coughed before greeting the class, "**GOOD AFTER NOON CLASS, TODAY WE WILL TALK ABOUT THE HISTORY JAPAN'S FEDUEL ERA PLEASE TURN TO PAGE 120. I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN PRACTING THE CORDS OF STEEL LATLY BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING OPEN DEBATE ON THIS SUBJECT**"

Yu could've have sworn that he was going to go deaf soon, '_I am glad I did not take the front row otherwise I would have gone mad_!'

School did not pass by fast enough for Yu Narukami. 'At least is interesting. Who would have thought he could yell at such volume. Chords of steel indeed. I should bring noise canceling headphones next time'

***ring ring***

With the class rushing to leave the obnoxious teacher Yu went the opposite direction towards a deeper part of the school. Looking down the hall way Yu saw a student with a base ball hat while the other was the Blue haired persona user Minato. '_seems like he joined'_ spotting the SEES group red bandage on Minato. Before continuing onto the student council room

Entering the room Yu spotted Mitsuro with a file. The file was over filled with what looks like reports in it. Mitsuro quickly spotted Yu. "ahh Narukami-san I have been expecting you."

Yu quickly forced down a sarcastic reply 'of course you were, who else would show up? Kanji?.' "I try to make an Impression Mitsuro Senpai. I want to get started. First how are the shadows able to get into the real world?"

Mitsuro narrowed her eyes "real world what are you… you know what maybe we should start at the beginning as not to get lost in detail. Allow me to start... We have an idea on what shadows are. We believe that shadows are suppressed emotion's of humanity brought forth by the dark hour, due to a catastrophe related to this school. However due to an incident there has been a mass horde of shadows in this location. The shadows however do not appear naturally... Do you know how many hours in a day on the clock?"

Yu was taken back "there is 24 hours total on there are clock. Wait a minute I have notice something strange when the clock hits 12:00 time slows. Is that the cause?"

Mitsuro reached and grabbed a drink of water from her bag. "yes however you are wrong on time slowing. What actually is happening is there is an extra hour called the dark hour. It causes time to almost freeze temporarily. Only those who have the potential to have a persona or actually have a persona can experience the dark hour. Currently the dark hour happens in certain places surrounding Gekkoukan high. Unfortunately we have seen an unexplainable growth of the areas affected." Pausing to take a sip Mitsuro continues "The dark hour and shadows themselves are not a problem, what is happening is that there is a direct link between shadows and the influx of apathy syndrome. I assume you know about the case right?"

Yu shuffled his feet realizing the problem that Mitsuro was trying to argue. "yes I know what apathy syndrome is."

Nodding Mitsuro continued "good that saves some time then. We have believed to have found the cause of both the dark hour and apathy syndrome. There are these massive powerhouse of a shadow, if you must like the commanders of the shadows or masters of shadows they appear during a full moon such as last night. Minato defeated one during the attack and as a result there has been less reported cases. That's about all I can tell you for now that is certain … I am still gathering data to make however there is a chance to end this nightmare by destroying those shadows, but enough about the shadows. How did you unlock your persona? More specifically what do you mean by the real world, who are you Yu Narukami?"

Yu glanced down. The floor seemed at lot more interesting then before. ' so she want to know the Inaba case. The truth I am more worried about my friends being involved in something this dangerous again. There no need for them to be involved. At least for now.' "The story will take awhile to explain so hold your questions until the end. It started about a year ago. It was when I first moved to Inaba, a small town really. There was a murder case going on at the time. During the time a friend of mine told me about the midnight channel. If you look into the TV during midnight while it rains you can see your soul mate. To make a long story short I put my hand through the TV when I saw a girl appear. Later the same girl appeared up dead. I fell into TV to while investigate and awaken to my persona. You see there's a world in the TV that only persona user can enter, the whole world that reflects human emotion's, a hollow forest so to say, We also encountered this shadows that would look like us and expose our suppressed emotion's. I already accepted my shadow a long time ago so I myself did not need to face it. The shadows are our alter egos, suppressed emotion, and our imagination and curiosity in a form that is why shadow take different appearances. We also learned that if the fog lifts in the TV world, the shadows become aggressive to anyone who remains in the TV world. The reason why shadows can take shapes most are weak and do not truly reflect the true thoughts of a person, but for those who are strong in their denial, the shadow's can gain enough power, and start to look like the beings we hate to see… short of accepting them there is no way to fully destroy them. That being said there are two being's controlling the shadows the first is Ameno-Sagri and the next was the Goddess Izanami. Izanami…she was powerful, it took all my strength just defeat her even now all I think I did was destroy her connection to our world…." The last part was whispered as Narukami remember his friends one by one getting swallowed into the darkness. 'Izanami… if someone like her is responsible for the dark hour, then we have a problem.'

Mitsuro looked down opening the file that she had brought with her. She passed the file over to Yu. "take a look."

Yu stared at the file before opening it. What Yu saw was outstanding. Every reported apathy case, different shadow theory's including the one of the suppressed selves. The first few levels of Tartrus?. The dark hour explained, and the Inaba Fog incident with a big red insert made in Sharpe 'Shadow involvement? Evidence inconclusive and unrelated to the dark hour. Must investigate on later date. Fog ended shortly after massive power spike reading occur mid day, heavy storm appears and disappears out of nowhere, from Inaba no signs of hostile action's presume to be a malfunction on computers data stream.

Mitsuro closed her eyes "I do not know what exactly happened at Inaba beside what you have told me… our operations are quite limited. However what I want to make clear is that I am not your enemy … Yu Narukami, out us all you probably have the most experience on dealing with shadows, you are probably stronger than all of us combined as of right now. We can discuss more about shadows later… I want you to hear the deal I am about to make. First I want you to join SEES and become the leader of Team two. Team one leader is Minato and his current teammate as of now is Yukari. There is a second year Junpie Irori if he accepts will be placed there. Team two will be me you, Akihiko, and myself included."

Yu interrupted "wait if you are the senior why do you not want to lead?" Mitsuro open her eyes wide and clutched her armed "I, I cannot lead a team such as this. We … are not a business or are a formal group of military forces. In truth I cannot lead us especially as I am just a support unit for the time being. The next is that I read about your case, on how a group of teenager's found the true culprit in the serial murder case of Inaba. Your name was mention by the suspect, Adachi was it? as a leading factor. If am correct on what was just said, you have some experience leading and dealing with shadows." She put the red band SEES on the table. "the choice of course is yours to make. You can take as much time as needed."

Yu looked at Mitsuro and nodded 'this must be the contract! No, Igor said to be careful or otherwise I could mess up. I do not feel any binding aura here yet' " I will join your group Mitsuro-senpai and I will help defeat this darkness." Grabbing the SEES band Yu quickly put his band away for to attach to later. ' I know exactly which Uniform I am attaching this onto.'

Mitsuro smiled "Tres Bein welcome aboard Yu Narukami. Tonight we begin your first operation on Tartarus so get some rest until then." Picking up the files Mitsuro left the room to the devices of the Yu Narukami.

Before he could so much as stand, Akihiko entered the room. "I see that you joined. Though it will be a pleasure to fight with you in the future... I sustained an injury earlier. I will be fighting in about a month's time when I get the clear. See you." And as quickly as he entered Akihiko left.

Sighing Yu looked out the window 'better get ready huh.' Deciding that there was nothing left to do Yu Left the student council room Yu walked downstairs towards the exit, 'it seems SEES is trustworthy, but something is missing here.'

Yu thoughts were quickly interrupted as a Light green haired girl ran into him causing her to drop her book. She looked at Yu startled before picking her book up. "s-sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Yu Smiled "hey its no problem I was not paying attention to where I was going… The name is Yu Narukami." The girl blushed slightly before mumbling "my name is fu.." She then looked panicked and ran off.

Yu couldn't quite hear her. 'Strange girl, school is over so why is she going to the classroom?…I should leave her be I've got my own problems now.'

* * *

**Iwatodi Yu's Room 11:50 pm**

Yu could hear the patter of the rain outside adjusting the SEES band on his right arm. Yu looked into the mirror, no longer did he have the his Gekkoukan uniform on with the badge. In stead a loose fit suit jacket with a airplane badge on his right breast pocket, the jacket it self was opened revealing a fitted white dress shirt. Black Dress pants and black dress shoes matched the colors. 'its been awhile since I wore the Yasogami battle uniform.' Yu tapped his chest hearing a familiar metallic sound. 'Armor check, katana sharp and cleaned…checked, and a soma… I should've brought the bag of medicine with me to Gekkoukan.'

Checking his phone for any new messages, he quickly read a message from Yukkio "_Goodnight Yu-kun_" That brought a smile to Yu's face. It has almost been a year since they have started to date a little before Naoto was kidnapped, yet only three month since the Yosuke found out…. ' I still do not know how Rise will take the news…' Shaking his head put on his jacket and grabbed his phone.

Before Yu could reply back, the intercom came to life with a sounding buzz of Mitsuro. "**all SEES members attention please. Report to the first floor and await for the debriefing from me and the chairman.**"

'now is the time huh' Yu grabbed his katana and quickly sheathed the sword before heading out.

* * *

**11:53 pm outside Iwatodi mall **

A Blue haired 'boy' sat down looking over at some files. The case was labeled dz-6 serial killing. The Blue haired 'boy' was reviewing the case along with having a late night drink. 'Several students and adults are dead; the only lead is some hit list website where you can pay an assassin to eliminate someone. The cause of death is unknown and there are no witnesses.

'Hmm the police here are not as understaffed as they were in Inaba do, so I can rule out mistakes in the investigations and police corruption is not as high. Still need to keep an eye out.' The detective's thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

"_I have heard you have taken a case in Iwatodi. I hope the case from what I have gathered is very dangerous. If you ever feel like your life is in danger do not be afraid to defend your self with lethal force Naoto. _

_full of love grandfather_

The Detective nodded 'he is right the case I need to use caution in this case. The rumors of the online website dedicated to hiring a group of assassins. Every time the police takes action to bring the site down it comes back the next day. hmm Let's see the first problem is that they claim all of their targets and the victims all match the same criteria. Whoever this group is no doubt they have an abundance of resources. Not to mention relatives from the victims all of a sudden devolved an acute memory loss around the time, some needed to be put on life support, there is no doubt that a drug must be used yet what drug can cause such symptoms such as apathy.'

*tick, tick, tick*

All of a sudden all the street lights shut off and the black sky turned green, the sudden shift of atmosphere caused the blue haired detective to reach for the revolver. Leaving the mall dark, it was then Naoto witnessed a larger than life tower glow off in the distance. "A tower? This feeling…I need to get over there and fast."

Ch.3 end

Hello PersonaMidna here and thank you for reading my fic, sorry about the slight delay on this chapter, just did not want a half assed job. On the topic OC's I am going to create some non vital roles, such as teachers, social links ect. There will be no OC persona users so sorry to give your hopes up. I do not want to make a character that seems out of place which is funny considering how Yu and Naoto are here in this story. I just do not trust myself on making an overbearing OC. Want an example, look at some fan fics where a OC comes along and all of a sudden all the conflicts and chaos go away because the oc is over power. Also the p4 cast will come in soon… that's all I am going to say.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Night

Ch.4 A fortunate Reunion.

Hello as some of you may of recall the first P4 character besides Yu that becomes a direct part of my P3 fanfic. Ironic how she was last to be brought is now the first to appear. I wonder which way fortune will spin this chapter... Okay bad puns aside lets talk about combat with my story, there will be long battles but for now all the shadows are weak even to the new persona users, and no I will not write about grinding though Tartarus I will mention it or show unique moments in Tartarus between the persona user and shadows. Also this chapter ends the Prologue session, it is somewhat short compared to the last chapter for the prologue. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long…. I had three 30 page research paper to and I still have one more to do by the end of this week. That being said expect more soon as I am no longer tied up, the tally seems to go as this

Thank you for all for reading. I am surprised on how well my first fic is going.. to be honest I thought that I would crash and burn way before this chapter yet here it is. Just to answer some questions this is a Yu x Yukkio however that does not mean it's not only going to be focused on just them, this is persona 4 and 3 fic after all, with S-links and all that… anyway we are quite a ways from that, also the vote for Minato paring is still up. The total tally for the pairings voted for follows as is

Yukari-3

Aigis-1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone

* * *

The Members of SEES Minato, Yukari, Mitsuro, Junpie and lastly Yu Narukami all entered the tower that is called Tartarus. Yu eyed the stairs. 'This is Tartarus this place is a skyscraper! It's probably also filled with shadows too on every floor too.' Yu then looked at the team, Yukari has a bow most likely her archery bow, and Junpie had a baseball bat. Minato had a short sword designed to pierce and slash at enemies

Bringing Yu out of his stupor, Mitsuro started her introduction to Tartarus. "For our first night we are only going to explore the area. Proceeding too much can result poorly. I will be your supporting and collecting data on enemies you will encounter until further notice." Mitsuro grabbed a head set and passed the ear pieces around to the group. "Team one will consist of Minato as squad leader, Yukari, and Junpie."

Junpie crossed his arm and grumbled, "Why can't I be team leader?" before looking down and sighing…

Mitsuro continued unconcerned (or unaware) of Junpie's reaction. "Team two is going to consist of Yu Narukami as Squad leader, Akihiko, and myself. Team two will be more of a supporting role for now since we have a member who is currently recovering. Any questions?" seeing as the room was silent Mitsuro nodded "Minato you can have your team go whenever you are ready."

It was around the same time that Narukami notice a blue door to the right of the stairs. 'This is a velvet door. Was it here the whole time?' Yu looked around and noticed Minato he was staring wide eyed at empty space to the left of the stairs. Minato turned towards the group. "Does anyone see something strange here?"

The group shook their head. Junpie asked if he was feeling okay Yu put his hands in his pockets. 'Does he see the velvet room? This must be what Igor was telling me about, different minds or souls. So there are many rooms.' It dawned upon Yu at that moment 'if he can see the door. Looks like I finally found you!' Yu walked towards Minato who seemed to have calmed down now.

Minato looked at Yu and whispered "you can see it?" Yu shook his head "no mine is across the room." Yu extended his hand to Minato "Let us finish this together. How about it?"

Minato Looked at the hand in bewilderment before extending his own to shake it "sure I guess we can work together." The hands connected only briefly before. "Come on Junpie, Yukari we should move and get this done with." Minato said as he walked out of sight.

**Rank up: The Fool Reversed rank 1.**

Yu felt the sudden shock enter his soul, Yu felt a binding connection with Minato. 'The contract was made'. My fate is now with Minato's … just what is our fate?'

Mitsuro look at Yu "all shadows on first five floors are easy to fight, they are even weaker than the ones that attacked us last night. You can go out to fight just to get a feel. Or provide back up just in case there is trouble for team one." Mitsuro pointed at her equipment "I can keep track of everyone's progress here. And if you need it I can send team one to help as well. You should take some medicine… here you go." Mitsuro handed Yu the medicine from her motorcycle.

After pocketing the medicine Yu unsheathed his katana 'It has been awhile since I truly got to fight a shadow on my own terms and not be surprised by one.' Yu turned towards the stairs "that's not a bad idea senpai."

* * *

***Floor two***

Yu first impression of Tartarus was simple, 'this place is depressing, everything around me screams despair, and hopelessness' Yu touched the wall on his right to examine the bluish marble wall. ''hmm feels smooth actually…. I really should get a move on'

A voice crackled, "**Narukami this is Mitsuro can you hear me?"** Yu nodded and pushed his mic to talk. "I can hear you perfectly clear Mitsuro, any information on what I can be facing right now?" the voice replied **"Maya type shadows, but don't worry, they are weak to everything, squad one is already on floor three be prepared to provide any assistance as they are facing slightly stronger shadows, there is one shadow to be careful around and that is the heat balance, those tend to be weak to Garu and zio spells… but they should not be a problem for us yet. I don't see any out right now."**

Narukami walked forward and saw the two route one of the route was evident of Team one path was on the right. The evidence was clear, the ground was littered with arrows, 'where did Yukari get all these arrows…. She did not have a quiver on her.' deciding to take the path less traveled Yu turned towards the hallway to the left continuing forward, a dense fog appeared…

Static hit Yu's ear** "Y…..Re…how." **The radio went dead before a chuckle came from the fog. "**Tell me why are you here? Why do you fight?"** Yu shifted around before continuing onwards "who is there? Show yourself!" A shadow formed in the distance **"tell me why go forth, when your world is dead…." ** Yu found the source of the sound and charged forward to meet it. The shadow seemed to multiple the closer Yu got… before long Yu was in the middle of the floating shadows. "What do you mean my world is dead?" The chuckling came from all sides now **"tell me truth seeker, can you handle the reality to come? Can you handle your own?" **the voice was clear and familiar, yet was impossible for Yu to remember who it is. The fog started to clear before just slightly and it was clear the shadows were hanging. The heads tilted slightly obviously the shadows were being hanged from the tree. Before Yu could see who the floating shadows were, Yu had a blinding headache appear as his vision started to flash white. After a few minutes the headache went away and the room disappeared and Yu was back to a clear depressing Tartarus.

"'**Narukami are you there? I lost your single"**

'Mitsuro' Yu shook his head trying to clear the impending headache "I am fine." **"…okay I lost your single for a second, there was this massive reading… anyway you're a few feet from the stairs just take the hallway and continue."** Yu looked, he was back to starting location before he took the left hallway. Yu saw that there was only one hallway. 'Strange… was that vision? Or a hallucination? I should just keep moving.' Yu then proceeded towards the stairs.

* * *

**Four floors later**

Yu Narukami looked around once he arrived on floor five. The past floors were incredibly dull and uneventful as compared to floor two. Most of the shadows were defeated or weaken by Minato team. The most danger he was in was that he almost stepped on an arrow. 'Dammit Yukari how many arrows do you have?' That when Mitsuro voice came sounding panicked "_**Yu we have a situation. I detected a battle happening outside of Tartarus. The Shadow is massive and it has a weakness to Zio style spells. Can you intercept?"**_Yu sprinted directly to the portal located near the entrance of the floor and teleported himself out of the fifth floor back to one. "I am here Mitsuro. What is the problem?"

Mitsuro did not even look up "the shadow just appeared on radar a few seconds ago. I am having problems getting a read on the thing. However it is about 175 meters out of the tower but I am not certain. There seems to be a battle go on, with who I do not know, the shadow is powerful but is not one of the shadows we are hunting, that being said. We cannot let it go rampant. Team one is in a battle of against several unidentified shadows and needs my attention on floor six so they cannot respond in time." When Mitsuro looked up he saw that Yu was already gone and running towards the threat. "Good luck Narukami-san."

* * *

**Iwatodai 23****rd**** street**

Yu witnessed a small explosion off in the distance. 'There is a battle going on but the question is who is the Shadow fighting?' After a short sprint Yu could see the shadow's form, he was a massive and resembled like a metallic dog made out of floating blades, the size of the shadow was about Uncle Dojima's house. It seemed to be heavily injured as its head was down.

"**Yu its Mitsuro here, careful he has a wide range of spells such as Bufu and Agi spells, I have also sensed a Megidolan spell was used… he is a shadow spawn as well, they come from shadow guardians that protect Tarturus. They run rampant because they do not feel the need stay and protect its territory. These guys are secondary targets from our mission. They are not the shadows we are after. We have the surprise advantage use it well Narukami!"**

'A Megidolan hmm I wonder' Yu ran up to the shadow with his Katana and slashed its back. "Take this." The air was then filled with a metallic ring as Yu was shoved off from the shadow onto the ground. 'Looks like he reflects physical or that was just a very lucky counter. Dammit I should have used a zio…'

"**Yu the shadow has high counter and is strong against all physical attacks. Be careful Narukami."**

The shadow head flipped upside down and spotted Yu, making a gurgling sound the metallic dog howled and shot a bufula spell from its nose at an extreme speed. 'that's fast! Bufula don't go that fast.' Yu just barely dodged getting incased in ice by jumping back. 'It looks like I have to take this seriously now. well then I guess it is time to test Izanagi's new power. Crushing his persona card Izanagi appeared. "**You're going Down. Persona!.**" Izanagi glowed yellow before shooting a golden bolt of electricity out of his hand. The attack seemed to drain Yu a little bit more than a standard zio spell. The shadows dodged the incoming missile by ducking to the side, only to have the golden bolt exploded near him and strike the shadow several times in a shower of electricity. Yu looked at the now down shadow 'well that is new, whatever its time to end this with another shot!'

"**Tres Bein Yu Narukami! ….. This reading…! Get down now!"**

Without question Yu ducked behind a trash can. **"It is over, Yamato Takeru Megidolan."** A massive Blue energy ball fell from the sky crashing into the large shadow, causing the metallic dog to explode and vanish. Yu quickly looked at where the once shadowed being was. 'That voice! Well Yosuke did tell me that she was here, but who would have thought that she would be outside at this time.' Yu walked towards the area.

"**You have a plan right? I do not know who fired that spell. You are exposed so be careful."**

Ignoring Mitsuro's warning Yu continued and saw down the street a figure covered in darkness. The figure limped towards Yu until the face was revealed. "It has been awhile Senpai. Strange meeting you here, though I assume that there is a good reason why there are shadows in the real world?"

Yu took a glance at the blue haired, sharp faced detective prodigy 'prince'. Her face betrayed the signs of weariness, and her hat was not on her head and was not to be seen anywhere on her body, her hair had some ice particles on and I it seems like her leg was bleeding. "You look like Hell Naoto, come here I brought some medicine" and before Naoto could even reply Yu continued "I guess I should fill you in shouldn't I? Naoto nodded "yes that would be great if you can.

Yu sighed and reached out to grab his medical slave "It is somewhat a long story so I'll try to explain quickly. First the dark hour… Which is an extra hour that people without persona or the potential for a persona cannot experience. There apparently a direct connection of weird symptoms that causes people to be pretty much become a zombie and forget how live. By destroying certain shadows we can reduce the sickness or at least that's the idea." Naoto sat down and extended his injured leg with a grimace. Narukami started to apply the healing slave

Naoto sighed "hmm another case related to shadows, interesting." After Yu finished applying the medicine Naoto continued forward towards where the shadow was at and picked up her hat that was scorched from the spells casted near it giving her a slight comical look.

Yu asked "Another case? Don't tell me that there is another murder."

Naoto nodded "A serial killer, just like last time, however except this time the killers are all professional, they never leave evidence, causes of death unknown, no witness, and anyone who may have info all have memory lost or in critical condition of an unknown sickness. The worst is that they have a website claiming the kills just to taunt the police force... However if the deaths are happening in the dark hour, and if the dark hour follows a similar rule to that of the TV world. Then it is safe to assume that the crimes are taking place during the dark hour." Naoto looked at Yu before shaking her head and opening her note book and adding information in.

"**Narukami please respond. are you safe? Team one and myself are on the way for back up!"**

Yu responded "Mitsuro I am fine, ran into an old friend of mine. Were on 23rd street plaza a few blocks away from the train station."

Naoto questioned Yu "A Friend of your?" Yu answered "yes, they are trying to put an end to the dark hour, by destroying shadows. I do not think they are aware of the murders...We should stay to meet them." Naoto nodded, unbeknownst to the two persona user, three pair of eyes looked down upon them.

* * *

Ch.4 end

Personamidna here and I do not own anything. Sorry for the wait, I planned to release this chapter about a week ago, looks like I failed that horribly oh well better late then never right?


End file.
